The Forest Dragon Slayer
by Orla.Grovesprite1
Summary: A six year old girl walks into the guild. Her feet are in shreds so they decide to help her. She's hiding from something but what, will they find out? What is this girl is she really what she says she is or is she hiding something ,something very important? Follow Orla on her journey with Fairy Tail maybe she'll make more of an impression than hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

The Forest Dragon Slayer

 **Hey guys my name's Orla Grovesprite and this is my first ever fanfiction. Fairy Tail is my favourite anime and is probably the best ever made. This story has been brewing in my head for a very long time and I felt if I didn't tell anyone, then I might explode.**

 **But anyway, this story is how I imagine life would go with another person added into Fairy Tail. This person also changes a quite a bit, not just in the plot but also the people that are involved with her. Whether or not she knows it, but she is very important to our favourite Fairy Tail members.**

 **So I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review at the end! I would love to hear your opinions.**

I forced my legs to go on. Left. Right. Left. Right. I have to concentrate so I won't fall on my face, I've done that enough already. My long brown fringe fell over my faded green eyes as I walked into the town.

Finally a town, I can't honestly remember how long I was walking, but I have to keep going I have to be as far away from Bosco as possible I'm never going back the past is in the past. The tree spirits may have once been my second family but no longer will I be welcomed for the terrible thing I've done.

I stumble slightly my bare feet aching. I have to find a guild, maybe then I can start afresh but first they'd have to accept me which might be a problem. A six year old girl with torn up feet and a moss covered Rapunzel plait there is no way in hell that they would.

"Hey Gray! Fight me!" a seven year old Natsu cried out as he jumped on top of a table. The same happened on the other side of the hall. "You're on Flamebrain!" Shouted the also seven year old Gray from the top of another table.

"Gray you're clothes!" shouted a small Cana from the top of some cards.

"What! AARRGGHH!" as he jumped to grab his clothes.

Everyone was watching the kids tussle on the floor, this is until they all hear the door to the guild creak open.

From the crack in the door Makarov saw a tiny brunette girl about the age of Natsu and Gray walk in in what must have used to be a beautiful dress made of leaves. The young Erza ran up to the door ready to catch the exhausted girl.

"Accept me" she croaked before her exhausted legs gave way in the red heads strong arms.

"Take her to the infirmary" ordered Makarov. Erza picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to the back of the guild while a curious and concerned Natsu and Gray followed.

The girl let out a short groan as she slowly came back to consciousness. A bright light blinded her as she opened her tired eyes.

"I think she's waking up." A voice whispered, but she could still hear it. It sounded male and young.

"Be quiet, she needs rest!" Another male voice. Also young.

"Would the two of you shut up?" Now this one was a female voice, but also a young one.

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Slowly her vision got accustomed to her surroundings and she could finally see where she was. Slowly she sat up, but strangely it didn't hurt like she expected it would.

The girl looked at herself in confusion. She noticed that her legs were fully bandaged and her left foot was in a sling. "Hey you're finally awake!"

Her head snapped up looking at three people in front of her. The first was a boy with pink spiky hair. He wore a white scarf around his neck and he was grinning at her. Next to him sat a boy with black hair and he was in his… underwear? And next to him was a girl with red hair. From the way she was clothed she looked like a knight.

The pink haired boy grinned yet again. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way! You were lucky that you stumbled into our guild! Your feet were almost ripped to shreds."

The brown haired girl didn't say anything, but after a while she looked back up again. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"A couple days." The boy with the black hair said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

The girl blinked, but looked at him confused. She didn't want to say anything that he was naked in his underwear, but somehow the girl noticed this.

She sighed. "Gray, your clothes. You're weirding her out."

The boy, whose name was Gray looked at himself and screamed. "Agh!" Quickly he grabbed his clothes before going into a corner.

The girl rolled her eyes before glancing at her. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked jumping right into her face. The girl smiled confidently clearly used to people like this.

"Orla, my name's Orla Grovesprite." She said her voice clearer than a forest breeze.

She turned around and saw an old woman standing there. She had pink hair but it was tied up and held into place with two pins. She had a cold emotionless face on as she started to examine her. "Well you're healing. You'll have to keep those bandages on and make sure you rest your leg."

Natsu grinned as he stood up. "Well it's nice to meet you Orla! So do you use any kind of magic?"

"M-Magic?" she asked scaredly. "Um I use tree spirit magic a-and…"

"And what?" asked Gray impatiently.

"It's nothing" the brunette squeaked.

The old woman shook her head. "Leave her alone. She went through a lot already and she has just woken up. She needs rest."

"Can I leave the bed?" Orla asked quietly.

"Not today, but tomorrow." The old woman told her as she gathered her things. She glanced at the three kids. "Make sure she doesn't ditch bed for 24 hours. Is that clear?"

The three of them all nodded. "Good, now SCRAM!" She yelled making all three kids flinch and scramble out of the door.

Orla was confused as she saw this. These people seemed strange. They were so… nice. They seemed like they were actually worried about her.

"Alright, now rest your leg. It's going to take a while for it to heal. You're going to have to come over to my place to get it checked out every few days." The old woman told her.

Orla glanced up on her. "B-But ma'am I don't know where you live." She whispered quietly.

The old woman gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Makarov will probably take you the first time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." With that the old woman left the room.

 **So how was that for my first ever fanfiction hope you enjoyed? Because I enjoyed writing this so much and intend to keep writing see you all soon! Before I leave many of you may ask me how is she a dragon slayer, because she didn't say she was, well you'll just have to wait and see. ;)! Orla out! …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy all it's me Orla! I'm still not sure how I should start my intro so I'm trying out a different way. I am planning to post once a month and as often as possible during the holidays if I post more than I said aren't you guys lucky and remember I have homework too. I apologise for the noobiness of my last chapter it was my first so I didn't really know what I was doing but thanks for sticking with me!** **One last thing I have seen loads of author's reply to their comments through the intro so I thought I would too.**

 **Dragomaster312 : I would like to thank you for being my first commenter, I'm really glad that you think Orla is an interesting character and I promise to try and keep up the good work!**

 **Martyn : Honey is a good idea for her favourite food but I hope it's okay if I change it to nectar since that's a bit more elven forest sort of drink thingy ?**

 **Someone French : I'm glad you think it's cool well here's the next chapter !**

 **Yozora Doragon3: I've always had trouble with doing that also there were supposed to be lines to show new places but it was my first story so forgive me!**

The next day arrived and I was allowed out of the infirmary. As I lifted myself up to get out of bed I felt a painful stab in my left leg; wondering what on earth could have cause me such pain I looked down at my legs and noticed one was in a cast. Slowly memories flooded back to me; the boy lying on the floor, the endless days of walking and then my collapsation.

I created some crutches with my tree spirit magic **(which was very similar to Gray's ice make magic but with trees, she can also become a tree spirit for a short amount of time and create moving trees)** and hobbled my way into the main hall.

"Hello Orla, I hope you rested well." Said the short old man whom I assumed was Makarov.

"Yes sir I'm just finally glad to be out of bed." I answered with relief.

"Well I'm glad that you are feeling better" he said." Call me Gramps the rest of the kids do"

"Yes s-sir, I mean Gramps"

"Now go have some food and get to know the guild I'm sure they'll welcome you with loving arms"

I nodded and went off to the table with the red headed girl and the boys from yesterday. I chatted to them for a bit answering they're questions politely and avoiding any awkward ones, very soon it had gotten late and was time for everyone to go home.

Erza being concerned for me asked if I had a place to stay but when I shook my head Erza immediately took me back to her dorm where she pulled out a bed for me.

"E-Erza you didn't have to do this for me, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping in the t-trees!" I stuttered

"You are not sleeping in the trees with your leg like that and no escaping, I don't want Porlyusica biting of my head because you broke your leg again!" She demanded

The next two days went exactly like the first. Orla was contemplating getting a guild mark and whether she would be safe there.

Then the day came that I had to go to the old woman to check on her leg. It was a normal day for me talking to trees and introducing them to Erza even though she had known them longer, when suddenly Master Makarov came to me.

He smiled at her "Come on Orla, it's time for your check-up with Porlyusica."

Without saying a word the brunette nodded and stood up. Walking away from the guild with the master. "Excuse me Master but may I take Orla to Porlyusica's?" Erza asked, the girls had become friends and Erza wanted to keep it that way.

"Why of course Erza, you're going to be mighty helpful when you're older." the short man replied more than happy not to have to see Porlyusica again he was worried for his poor ear.

 **So guys how was it? I know that this one was a bit short but I'm hoping to repent for that in the next couple. And yes I know the story has hardly progressed and I apologize for that but I am not sure when to add the juicy bits maybe the next one or the one after still not sure. Please give me some ideas cause my own brain is lacking them, also I would also like to know when Fairy Tail were all kids who was the bartender cause I know it wasn't Mira maybe you guys could all research or come up with a name for her I would appreciate it dearly. Oh and one last thing I know I said every weekend or every other and I know that this one is a couple days late but hopefully the rest should be on time! Orla out! :)**


End file.
